Even Awesome Can Fall In Love
by Lily Canvas
Summary: When Hungary starts spending too much time with Austria, Prussia begins to get jealous. But...why? He couldn't possibly be falling in love with Austria? Austria is also keeping a secret. One that he wants no-one to know about. No-one.
1. Chapter 1

A soft melody could be heard throughout the Edelstein household. The soothing music echoed off the walls, as the calm Austrian played his piece. His slender fingers danced across the keys, as if moving on their own accord.

Roderich sighed in content. His violet eyes were closed and a small smile could be seen.

Unfortunately, like all the other times, his moment of peace was soon broken by an obnoxious and very loud Prussian.

"Yo, Priss!" The door to the living room was opened, allowing a large bang as it bounced off the wall, "The awesome me has come for a visit!" Gilbert's crimson eyes shone brightly. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the words "Awesome Doesn't Come From Everyone" on it and a pair of blue, baggy jeans. His snow-white hair was messy as usually.

Roderich sighed in annoyance, he was glaring at his fingers on the keys, "What do you want, Gilbert?"

The albino rolled his eyes, "I've already said. I've come to visit you! Aren't you happy that I'm allowing you to _bestow_ in my awesome presence?"

Roderich stood from his sitting position at the piano and walked towards the Prussian. His arms were folded across his chest and his eyes glaring slightly. "No. I mean what do you _actually _want? Elizaveta is supposed to be coming over in half an hour…"

"Why is _she_ coming here? She's not fit to meet awesome!"

"Her name is Elizaveta, Gilbert and _she_ is coming over for tea. Now, if you do not mind, I am going to get changed into something more…appropriate."

Gilbert grinned, swinging an arm around the Austrian's neck, "Want me to help?"

Roderich blushed, pushing the other off him, "No thank you! Now, if you please release me, I'll be going now!"

"Kesesesesese!"

The Austrian hurried out the room, leaving Gilbert on his own. Looking around, he noticed a long coffee table, with an assortment of sweets on top. Being that type of person, the Prussian happily walked over to help himself. He lounged on one of the sofas, stuffing his face.

Reaching to grab the fourth sweet, Gilbert lost this grip, causing the damn thing to roll under the table. Cursing under his breath, Gilbert crawled under the table to retrieve it…as he did…he whacked his head, very hard, "Shit! Fucking, shitty table! Garh!" Kicking the table out of anger.

"What on earth is that banging noise?" The door opened, revealing Austria. He was wearing a white shirt with ruffled sleeves tucked into a pair of black trousers. On top of the shirt was a gold waistcoat, with diamond buttons. A white bow was also worn at his collar. On, Austria's feet wear a pair of brown and white boots.

He looked like a proper gentlemen.

"That fucking table is with all the banging. Stupid thing! Why would someone put a coffee table in the middle of a room, with food on top, huh?"

Roderich chuckled, "That _is _what a table is used for, Prussia. I'm guessing you hit your head?" The Austrian looked at the Prussian's forehead, noticing some swelling. "I suggest an ice-pack?"

"It's fine," scowled Gilbert, "awesome doesn't need ice-packs. Anyway, when's Lizzy coming over?"

"Anytime now I would think. Are you going to be staying long?"

"Well, I was thinking on staying if you don't mind!"

Roderich scowled, "Fine, you may stay. But if you do anything stupid, you're out. You hear me?"

Gilbert's scowl was wiped off his face and replaced with a grin, "Fuck yeah!"

The Austrian pinched the bridge of his nose.

_This will be fun._

**-X-X-X-**

**Okay! This is the end to the first chapter of my new story! I know the chapter is short, but the story itself is hopefully, going to be longer! I've really wanted to do a PrussiaxAustria fan fiction, so I hope this one comes out okay!**

**Also, any of you who are wondering about my story, Ocean Resort; I'm thinking on putting that on Hiatus, as I'm having a writer's block…(if that's what you call it). I'll hopefully update it, but only when I can. But at the moment my main goal at the moment, is finishing this! ^^**

**Anyway, please review!**

_~Lily Canvas_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**-X-X-X-**

_Ding Dong_

"That would be Elizaveta," Roderich shot a glare at the man lounging on the sofa.

Gilbert held up his hands in defence, "Chill, Specs. Go get the door."

The Austrian straightened his jacket and opened the door. He was greeted with a beautiful woman. Her long blonde hair reached her waist; curling at the edges. She was wearing a green and white dress, that went just passed her knee-caps. Her face had very little make-up; all that was seen was pink lipstick, tinted on her lips.

"Good afternoon, Elizaveta," Austria greeted the Hungarian, allowing her to walk into the house, "I trust you are well?"

Elizaveta smiled a sweet smile, "Yes, thank you, Roderich. You to, are keeping well, I assume?"

The Austrian nodded, leading her to the living room, where Prussia was sitting. He was wearing his trade-mark smile, when he noticed Elizaveta walking into the room. "'Sup, Lizzy!"

Hungary nearly exploded at the sound of _his _voice, automatically glaring daggers, when crimson eyes met light green. She gritted her teeth, not breaking eye contact, "What is he doing here, Austria?"

Gilbert spoke for himself, "That is no-way to treat awesome, Lizzy! Besides, Roddy let me stay!" Gilbert's smile widened when he noticed the Austrian blush at the use of his nickname.

"Well I presume he is leaving, yes?"

"Unfortunately, no. He wanted to stay, so I told him he could…if he behaved…"

"Which I totally am!" Prussia defended himself, getting up in the process and heading to the kitchen, "Yo, Priss! You got any beer?"

Roderich sighed, "It's in the fridge. Please don't make a mess…"

When Elizaveta had calmed down, she took a seat on the sofa that Gilbert was originally sat in. She picked up a cup of tea that had already been made, smiling her sweet smile whenever her eyes met the Austrian's violet ones.

Roderich sat down next to her, bringing, to, a cup of tea to his lips.

The two quietly talked while Gilbert was in the kitchen.

**-X-X-X-**

_Where the hell is the fucking beer, in this house? Specs said is was in the fridge…_

_Ah hah! There it is…_

"Damn…" Gilbert cursed, reading the label, "It's not German beer. Ah well, it'll do."

Slowly and quietly, the Prussian peeked through the doorway, where Hungary and Austria were talking. He was about to barge in to annoy Hungary again, when he noticed something:

**-X-X-X-**

Elizaveta chuckled softly, "Roderich, you've got cake on your check." She reached to get a tissue.

"Oh? How silly of me."

Out of instinct, Roderich drew back slightly, when he noticed what the Hungarian was going to do, but lent foreword, all the same.

Elizaveta brushed the cake crumbs off of the Austrian's cheek, a little too slowly for the man's liking, but didn't move, as he didn't want to offend the Hungarian.

Green eyes met violet for a few seconds and still Hungary had not let go of Roderich…

**-X-X-X-**

_What the fuck is she doing to him! It only takes a few seconds to wipe someones face, not fucking hours! Urgh, this is fucking stupid!_

Barging in, acting as if he saw nothing, Gilbert spoke up, "I found the beer, Priss!" Holding the beer up for evidence.

Prussia could see the relief in the man's eyes and smirked.

Elizaveta on the other hand was furious, she only needed a few more seconds, but that stupid Prussian had to ruin it, didn't he! "Loud as ever, aren't you, Prussian." Her voice was cold, matching her glare.

Gilbert brushed off the glare, still smiling to himself, "Whatever, Lizzy. You're just jealous, 'cause you know you can't and won't ever be as awesome as me! Not saying you are awesome already, 'cause you're not!"

"Rude…obnoxious…little…" she mumbled under her breath so nobody could hear her. She continued to sip her tea.

Half an hour passed, as the three sat in the living room in silence. The only sound in the room was the ticking of the old Grandfather clock in the corner. Roderich tried to remain calm, even though he caught Prussia casually glancing at him now and again, smirking; knowing that Elizaveta would get mad and indeed she was.

She stood up, grabbing her bag and headed for the door.

"Right then. I am very sorry Roderich, but I must be going. It has been a…_pleasant _afternoon. Thank you."

Gilbert shot up as well, followed by Austria, who was quite frankly…relieved.

"So soon, Elizaveta?" He asked, not really bothered, but he had to act like a gentleman. "You only just arrived."

She smiled, "I know, I know. I'll see you again, sometime?" She shot a glare at the man, who was leaning against the door frame, smirking. "Goodbye Prussia…I hope we _do not _meet again in the future."

Gilbert waved, "See ya Lizzy. I hope so to!"

**-X-X-X-**

Roderich said his goodbyes and finally closed the door. "I hope you're happy, now."

Prussia gaped, "What's wrong now, Priss! I could clearly tell that you were uncomfortable with her around! You're lucky you got me around to handle her, or else she would have her hands all over you!"

Roderich glared, "That 'her' has a name! And why do you care, Gilbert?" Gilbert froze, "Why do you care if she does put her hands on me?"

"Hey, don't s-"

"Remember. You're too 'awesome' to care like that. Remember you told me that a 2 years ago? Yes. I still haven't forgotten what you said to me that night." The Austrian's tone was colder than Hungary's. His violet eyes glaring daggers at the Gilbert's.

"What did I tell you? Look. Will you just _chill! _You were fine, until she came over! What's gotton into you, Specs?" The Prussian was confused now. What did he say to the Austrian all those years ago, that sends him crazy?

"Don't. Call me that, _please; _and nothing has 'gotton into me' thank-you." He walk into the dining room, speaking over his shoulder, whilst Gilbert stayed behind him.

"Then will you just ch-"

Austria cut him off again, "Leave now. You've over-stayed your welcome and annoyed me and Elizaveta. Now you can go."

Gilbert glared, "Fine!" And with that, Gilbert turned on his heel and headed out the door, "See you around!" Slamming the door behind him, Prussia headed back home, glaring at the pavement along the way. _Think Prussia. You're too awesome to forgot things like that! Now think. What did I say all those years ago, that sends Roddy into a fit?_

**-X-X-X-**

**End of this chapter! I hope you liked it. Sorry if it's short, but I'm really enjoying writing this so far! I can't wait to write the next chapters!**

**Anyway…**

**Please review! **

_~Lily Canvas_


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

The rain that had started to pour mere moments ago, had already soaked the Prussian through his clothes. His hair now sticking to his face, obscuring his vision.

_Dammit! I hate rain! Stupid fucking rain! _

He didn't know where he was until he noticed the familiar route that led him back to his house. So he followed that. Maybe if he got some rest he might be able to think clearer…

**-X-X-X-**

"West, I'm home!" Gilbert yelled, closing the door he had slammed open. Grinning slightly when he noticed how wet he had made the usually immaculate floor.

Looking up, he was greeted with his brother. The German was wearing a white cooking apron over a black t-shirt and green khaki pants. His Iron Cross dangling from his neck.

"No need to slam the door, Gilbert," Ludwig frowned at the floor, "why are you so wet?"

"'Cause it's raining outside. Now, if you don't mind, awesome is going to bed."

"You don't want dinner then? I made Sauerbraten?"

Gilbert shrugged, "Nah, just leave me some in the oven or something. I'll eat later. Now, if you'll excuse me…" The Prussian sprinted up the stares, leaving Ludwig to clean up the mess and eat alone. _Maybe I'll invite Italy over…_

**-X-X-X-**

Lying on his bed, after changing into drier clothes. Gilbert thought. He thought hard. He thought about all the things he had said to Roderich. All of the petty arguments and bickering. But nothing. He couldn't remember what he said to the Austrian all those years ago…

"Gah! Why can't I fucking remember!" His red eyes glaring at the ceiling.

He thought for what seemed like hours, but had really been minutes, Gilbert had enough. Leaping off of his bed, he made his way to the large window in the corner of his wall - stopping suddenly when he felt dizzy - and looked out at the night sky. The window sill was unusually comfortable…

"Wow," he mumbled, "never knew I'd be doing this…so not awesome…" Staring at the stars and the city lights started to lure the Prussian into drowsiness. His eyes slowly closing into a sleep…

_The dream took place in 2009, in the large mansion. The loud thunder outside seemed to rattle the household, as blasts of rain attacked at the windows and walls. _

_Inside was a lot more quieter for a change. Roderich was sitting on one of the sofas, tea in his hand, while Gilbert was sprawled on the floor with his arms under his head and his red eyes looking up at the Austrian, his usual smirk on his face. _

_It was silent, until Gilbert spoke up: "Yo, Specs, you ever had a girlfriend…or boyfriend?"_

_Nearly spitting out his tea, the Austrian's eyes widened, "I-I…w-why do you ask, Gilbert?" Roderich settled his tea on the brown coffee table, his violet eyes narrowing slightly. A blush appearing._

"_Well…I would have thought Lizzy would have been your first." Prussia smirked, his red eyes still looking at the ceiling._

"_You do realise, Prussia, that I have never been out with her like that…" Roderich straightened himself, "and I don't really intend to…yet…what about you?"_

_Gilbert snorted, "Nah, girls are too much of a bore to be honest."_

"_O-oh?" The still blush dusting his cheeks, "S-so you prefer m-men?"_

_The Prussian nodded, looking into the violet eyes, "Don't worry, Priss. I won't fall for you!" He sniggered, "I mean we're like complete opposites! You're posh and shit and I'm just…awesome! So I'd never be able to care like that." Unfortunately, Gilbert couldn't see the look of absolute heartbreak, as his too-big an ego, wouldn't let him. He didn't see the pain in the Austrian's eyes either. _

_Leaping from the floor Gilbert said goodnight to the pianist and went to one of the guest rooms. Leaving Roderich alone and heartbroken…_

As soon as the dream finished Gilbert's eyes shot open.

"Shit!" Practically falling from the window-sill, Gilbert went to check the time. His alarm clock read '7.30am.' Cracking his back and neck, into the right position, the Prussian remembered his dream:

"So that's why he was so upset. Dammit! Way to go Gilbert, for saying the wrong things…again!" Sinking down onto the floor, his head whizzing with questions, he closed his eyes; even though he knew sleep would not come to him.

All he saw was the heartbroken look on Roderich's face when he said he didn't care. The look of pain in those violet eyes… It's not like he cared if Roderich liked him, back then…did he? It's not like Roddy would ever go to Lizzy…would he?

"Shit. I'm such an idiot…"

**-X-X-X-**

**Okay, seriously…utter fail. I'm not too keen on this chapter, because of the really bad dream I tried to 'create.' Urgh, it's really just a chapter so I could make Prussia realise he actually cared for Roderich…Gargh! I can't explain things clearly…Pfft. Well, next chapter will be up soon and I'm hoping (like I always say) that the next one will be tonnes better!**

**Please review!**

_~Lily Canvas_


	4. Chapter 4

Slowing get up from the floor, Gilbert ran his hand through his unkempt hair. His red eyes narrowing at the images of Roderich that refused to leave his brain.

Sighing slightly, the Prussian found some cleaner clothes to change into, not bothered about how creased they were and went downstairs.

Walking down he decided to call Roderich, just to make sure he was…alright_. Mein Gott, I shouldn't be so soft all of a sudden…it's not cool…garh…_

Reaching out for the home phone, Gilbert made sure his brother was no-where near in hearing distance. Dialling the number he waited for someone to pick up.

"_Good morning, Edelstein household."_

Gilbert growled at the voice of the Hungarian, "It's me. Gilbert."

She giggled, "Oh, hello Prussian. Why are calling, hm?"

"That's none of your business. Now pass me over to Specs!"

"Now now, Prussia. Talking to me like that won't get you _anywhere_." She giggled again.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes, the hand that wasn't holding the phone was curled into a tight fist, "If you don't I'll-" He was cut off when another voice was heard on the line.

"Elizaveta? Who is on the phone?" Gilbert's eyes lit up. _Roddy!_

"Hey! Is that Roderich? Let me speak to him, Lizzy!"

Elizaveta replied, but it wasn't to Gilbert, "Oh, Roderich! Oh, it's just some salesman, trying to sell us some rugs."

_What? That bitch!_

"Oi! Don't you dare, Lizzy! I'll kill you if you hang up!"

Roderich replied, "Really? It sounds like Gilbert?"

"Oh no. Just a salesman."

She spoke back to the phone, "I'm really sorry, Sir, but we do not want anything. Goodbye." And with a last giggle, the Hungarian hung up.

Gilbert kept the phone to his ear for a few more seconds, trying to figure out why that bitch of a woman would do something like that!

_God dammit! Why's she even over there! And at 7 in the fucking morning! _

"Fucking hell! Stupid bitch!"

"Bruder? What's wrong?" Ludwig appeared around the corner, his arms crossed over his chest. His piercing blue eyes, narrowed when he saw how angry the Prussian was.

"Nothing, West! I'm going out!"

Before the German could say anything, Gilbert was already out the door. His stomach growling, as he hadn't eaten anything since lunch, yesterday.

**-X-X-X-**

_Why is she getting to me? It's not like I'm jealous of that bitch! No way in hell!_

Walking down the street, eyes fixed on the pavement, Gilbert made his way to Roderich's house. After a few turnings and getting lost at one point, because he wasn't concentrating, Prussia found the house.

Approaching the large manor, Prussia walked up to the door. Holding his breath as he knocked. _He better be in._

The door opened, but it wasn't who Gilbert expected it to be. It was one of the Austrian's maids. "H-hello?" He light red hair and small face, made her look quite cute if Gilbert was honest. Her brown eyes were tinted with shock as she looked into Gilbert's blood, red ones.

"M-may I h-help you, S-sir?"

Smirking Prussia replied, "Yeah. Is Specs there?"

The maid's eyes widened, "Um. W-who?"

Realising Gilbert's mistake, the Prussian corrected himself, "Oh, sorry. What I mean is. Is Roderich there? Y'know, the owner of this house?"

"Oh! N-no? He isn't…I'm sorry."

His heart sinking a bit, Gilbert asked where his Austrian friend was. Once he got the dreaded details that Roderich was with that bitch, Elizaveta, Prussia thanked the maid and went on his way.

"So…" he mumbled, "they're at the park," Gilbert looked at his watch, "and at 9 in the morning…bet Roddy loved that…"

He laughed to himself when he remembered when he woke Roderich up at 8 on the Prussian's birthday. Gilbert demanded that the three of them (Ludwig was woken up as well) did something totally 'awesome' for his birthday treat. The Austrian was NOT happy at being woken up so early…

Realising he was thinking about the times him and Roderich were together as close friends, Gilbert couldn't help the wrenching in his stomach…

**-X-X-X-**

**Okay. So I've finished this chapter! I know it's like really short, but next chapters onwards are hopefully gonna be longer. I've got a really good bit to write for the next chapter! I can't wait to write it! **

**So please review! I love my reviews! **

_~Lily Canvas_


	5. Chapter 5

Gilbert was pissed. As he slowly walked to the park, he tried to answer the questions that kept on appearing in his head: _Why am I so bothered about him being with Lizzy? It's not like I care, is it? I…hate him…right? He's a prissy aristocrat and I'm awesome!_

Gilbert froze in his tracks, that statement was similar to the answer he gave to Roderich those years ago…

_Garh! This is __so__ not awesome…_

Cursing himself for his un-awesomeness, Gilbert continued walking. Occasionally getting stared at by people he passed by.

Soon enough, Prussia came across the park, but he noticed something. It was…quiet? There was no screaming children being comforted by their irritated mothers, or the sound of the Ice Cream truck that sometimes came over to offer its delicious goods. No, it was quiet. An uneasy quietness. Shrugging the uneasyness off, Gilbert continued searching.

Walking around the park for a good 5 minutes, Gilbert spotted a couple on a park bench. The Prussian quickly slipped into the shadows and quietly walked up to the pair.

The woman was holding a lacy parasol and was wearing a disgusting light pink frilly dress. Her golden hair looked like rats tails, trailing down her back. Yep. It was her. The Hungarian bitch.

She was smiling that sick smile, as she gazed at a man who was wearing his normal, smart attire. His violet eyes reflected off of the glasses that were perched on the bridge of his nose. His brown hair was combed back, apart from the cowlick that refused to stay into place, sticking up as it somehow defied gravity. Gilbert snickered slightly as he saw the bored look, the Austrian was trying not to show, as he listened to Elizaveta ramble on about something.

Hiding behind a tree, Gilbert was able to keep a close eye on the two whilst in hearing distance.

"…so anyway Roderich. Where do you want to go today?"

"O-oh…I thought we were going to the park?" Roderich motioned to the surrounding area.

Smiling slightly, Elizaveta leaned closer to the Austrian, causing Gilbert to growl slightly.

_FUCK! Did I just…growl? Fucking hell! Roddy, this is all your fault! _

"…you're so cute when you're confused, Roderich…" Elizaveta giggled.

Roderich blushed faintly.

_Dammit! Why am I even here? Why am I even bothering myself with him? He's nothing but a prissy aristocrat! _

"Isn't it nice being out here? Away from that…Prussian." She emphasised the last word.

At the mention of his name, to Gilbert's surprise, Austria looked up from where he was staring at the man painting a scenery, "Gilbert?"

At the mention of his name, Gilbert felt the same wrenching in his stomach. _Do. Do I really…like him? Was it just my un-awesome self back then, that didn't realise how much I cared for him? How I didn't noticedwhat I said hurt Roddy like that?_

Elizaveta sighed, "Yes. The Prussian. The _annoying_ Prussian."

Gilbert glared at the grass beneath him. Quickly working out the questions in his head, that had been bugging him since yesterday.

Before Elizaveta could continue Gilbert jumped out his hiding place. Startling both of them.

Elizaveta screamed a little too dramatically; clinging on to Roderich a little _too _tightly. Thus, making Gilbert glare.

Roderich's eyes widened at the sight of the red-eyed man, "G-Gilbert?"

"Hey Specs, ho-"

He was cut off, "Why on EARTH are YOU here?" The Hungarian jumped up from her position, glaring and pointing an accusing finger at Gilbert.

Gilbert snickered, "I don't need to explain myself to you, Lizzy!"

"I think you do! How come you can just waltz on over here, without even thinking how Roderich will react! I heard about the argument, Prussia!" She yelled. Panting slightly. Roderich placed a delicate hand on her shoulder.

"Elizaveta, perhaps you should calm down…? Just relax, I'm fine…" Roderich sighed, turning his gaze back to Gilbert, "W-what do you want, Gilbert?"

Gilbert's smirk fell into a frown. As he focused closely at the Austrian's face it was easy enough to tell that Roderich hadn't been sleeping well since the argument. He had small, dark rings under his eyes and his skin seemed paler than usual.

"Hey Specs, you okay? You look, erm…crap?"

Roderich's eyes narrowed slightly, "I'm fine, Gilbert. Now if-"

"You don't look fine, to me. You have rings under your eyes and-"

"Please. As if you care anyway." The Austrian tensed.

"Fine. Be like that," as the words fell out of his mouth, Gilbert regretted them, "shit. I don't mean, look, I came here to say-"

"Shut up, Gilbert!" And with that, the Hungarian slapped the Prussian across the face, causing him to tumble backwards. Gilbert fell to the floor, landing on his back, with his hand to his cheek.

Roderich was standing now. A look of concern flashed in his tired, purple eyes. "G-Gilbert?"

The Prussian leapt up from where he had fallen. His crimson-eyes raged in anger. All he wanted to do was apologise to Roddy, but NO, SHE had to get in the way and fucking hit him!

_I've had enough! Fuck it all! I'm gonna kill her!_

"Son of a bitch! You have no idea do you!"

For once, Elizaveta was speechless. Her whole demeanour shook.

"Since the argument the other night, all I've been doing is figuring out why I'm feeling like this! It's fucking annoying! I hate it!" A small trickle of blood slid down from Gilbert's nose. He turned towards Roderich, who also looked scared, but not as much. He had seen…worst, "I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry for hurting you 2 years ago!"

Roderich's eyes widened, "H-how-?"

"Don't ask, 'cause right now, I'm not in the mood…" Gilbert slumped to the floor, wiping the blood from his nose with the back of his hand.

An eerie silence fell upon them, but was soon broken by Hungary, "R-Roderich, perhaps we should leave?"

"No, Elizaveta. You go. I'll see you later." Roderich's eyes never left Gilbert's slightly narrowed ones.

"B-but-"

"Go." And with that, she hurried off without a backwards glance.

**-X-X-X-**

**End of this chapter~**

**Hope you enjoyed! I hope it's slightly longer (knowing me…it probably isn't) than the others!**

**Can't wait to write the next chapter! **

**Please review and favourite!**

_~Lily Canvas_


	6. Chapter 6

It was about 12 o'clock and the park was deserted. Both nations were on the ground near to the bench, neither one bothering to sit on it. A soft breeze blew past them every now and again, leaving tiny goose-bumps on their skin.

Gilbert continued to wipe the crimson coloured liquid from his mouth, giving the occasional curse when he rubbed to hard on his nose. His red eyes still narrowed and glaring daggers at the floor, refusing to meet Roderich's gaze.

The Austrian was kneeling on the floor, his violet eyes holding concern and confusing as he watched the Prussian attempt at cleaning his face.

Neither said a word.

The eerie silence went on for about two minutes until Gilbert couldn't handle the quietness.

Sighing, he managed to talk even though the blood was still seeping from his nose and trickling down his mouth onto his shirt.

"I-…I'm…sorry…" Gilbert looked up to meet eyes with the violet ones. They held shock and confusing. _Shit. I must look crap…garh, I hate Lizzy…Bitch…I bet I look really un-awesome now…fuck…_

"It's o-…ho-how? How did you-…?"

"…Does it matter, Specs?…It's a long-" Gilbert wiped his mouth, "…s-story…" Wiping his mouth once more, he slowly started to get up off the ground. Roderich mimicked his actions, only slower. The Prussian frowned at this. All anger forgotten. _Gott, when's the last time he slept…_

"Specs? When's the last time you…er…had a decent sleep?"

The Austrian looked up, his eyes ever-so-slightly glazed over, "Oh?…I'm fine, Gilbert. No need to worry…"

_Bastard's lying. It's obvious…_

"Well…if you say so…h-hey…can we go back to yours? That is…if I'm still allowed at your house? I kinda need to clean myself," Gilbert pointed to his crimson face. Blood was smeared across in different directions; from his mouth to his cheeks, from his nose to his chin and throat. He looked as if he just came back from war.

"I suppose…that is…if you behave yourself?" Roderich looked up and down at the man in front of him, eyeing the blood on his face. His frown deepened when he saw the faint red hand print on Gilbert's cheek. "Does, your cheek hurt? Elizaveta had no right to do that to you…"

"Nah, just shocked me. She's not as strong as she makes out to be. I just got angry 'cause she pissed me off…" Gilbert straightened himself and started walking, gently pulling Roderich's arm along the way.

"Lets get back so I can wash off, yeah?"

"Okay…"

_Man he's tired…Roddy'd never let me push him around that easily._

"You can't fool me Roddy. I know you're tired…too tired to be exact." Gilbert looked at the Austrian's eyes once more, smirking slightly at the blush that started to appear. _He's so easy to get flustered, even when tired._

Roderich sighed again, "Okay Gilbert, you win. I must admit I haven't been sleeping well for a while. With Elizaveta coming around more often…and the argument that we had…I just haven't had time to keep on track…let alone sleep…" A silent yet graceful yawn escaped the aristocrat's mouth, who covered his hand over it whilst closing his eyes.

Gilbert gritted his teeth. _Lizzy. She had to be the reason as well didn't she? _"Come on, lets get back."

**-X-X-X-**

Arriving at the front door the pair were greeted by the nervous maid that Gilbert encountered a few hours ago. "Good afternoon Mr Roderich Sir." She looked at the other man, her eyes widening when she saw the piercing red eyes and blood smeared face. "G-Good a-afternoon, S-Sir…"

"Good afternoon, Alice. Please leave us now. I'll call if there is anything needed."

"Y-yes, Sir." She bowed her head and left. Scurrying down the hall, her red hair whipped past her face as she moved.

Walking into the sitting room, Roderich told Gilbert to sit on down whilst he went to get some things to clean the others face.

Returning, Gilbert smirked as the Austrian held a green and white box. A First Aid Kit.

"Roddy…seriously? A first aid kit? I'm not wounded."

Roderich knelt in front of the Prussian opening the box, "Be quiet, while I clean your face…and be grateful I'm letting you in my house."

"Yes, Sir!"

Throughout the process Gilbert kept quiet, letting Roderich do his 'magic.' The Austrian's touch was gentle, not wanting to hurt Gilbert anymore than he was. His expression was stern and patient and his lips were hung in a frown.

_Wow, he's gentle…I'd thought he'd be much more….insistent? _

After the cleaning was done and the blood had stopped oozing from Gilbert's nose, Roderich packed the materials back inside the box.

"Is your nose okay now, Gilbert?"

Prussia looked up, giving the other a thumbs up, "Yeah, thanks for that, Specs."

"Du bist willkommen…now, if you don't mind…" Roderich made his way to the grand piano sitting his the middle of the room.

Before he could however, Prussia grabbed his wrist, "Nein. You're going to bed."

Austria's violet eyes widened and a blush graced his cheeks again, "Ex-excuse me?"

Gilbert stared into those eyes, "You need to _schlaf, _Roddy. Now."

"Okay…" Roderich huffed.

"I'll be expecting you in that bed for at least nine good hours, you hear me?"

"Prussia…when did you start to care about me?"

Now it was Gilbert's turn, "What do you mean, Priss?"

"Gilbert, you know what I mean. You've never cared about me like this before…"

_Shit. He's right…but I can still be awesome and care for Roddy, right? Yeah…Roddy's awesome as well…sometimes…especially when he's not with Lizzy._

Without thinking, Gilbert left go of the Austrian's wrist and gently pulled him into a warm embrace, "I never realised before…" He whispered.

Roderich pulled back slightly, his cheeks reddening by the minute, "Realised what?"

Gilbert smirked, "That you could be so awesome when you wanted to be…"

**-X-X-X-**

**Ahhhh~ I'm sorry if Gilbert went OOC at the end! Garh~**

**Okay, so Gilbert's kinda admitted his feelings for Roderich in his own way, I suppose. Be sure to expect some fluff…and some jealous Elizaveta in the next chapter! Also, sorry if there is some grammar and spelling mistakes! DX**

**So has always.**

**Please favourite and review!~**

_~Lily Canvas_


	7. Authors's Note

**PLEASE READ: ****I was re-reading my previous chapter (Chapter 7) and I just didn't like it one bit. Seriously, it was in my opinion down right rubbish. **

**So, I've deleted that chapter and put the edited one up. **

**Also, I am thinking on editing the summary to this story **_**slightly.**_** As the plot may start to confuse you…I don't know, but I probably will change it slightly. **

**The pairing will still be Prussia x Austria! (:**

**Sorry for any inconvenience.**


	8. Chapter 7 EDIT

**PLEASE READ: ****For those of you who read Chapter 7, I have re-done it and that the edited one is here.**

Gilbert woke up the following morning to a bright light that obscured his vision, "Shit!" Covering his eyes with his hands he slowly made his way out of bed.

"Ergh…where am I?" Looking around he noticed he was in one of Roderich's guest bedrooms. The walls were a soft cream colour with a nice wooden floor to go with it. A chest of drawers and table were also seen in the rather small room. Looking to his right, Gilbert noticed a small clock sitting on the bed-side table. Rubbing his eyes he squinted at the tiny numbers, '8:00.'

"8 o'clock! Fucking hell! It's that early! I'm too awesome to be up this early!" Not even wandering how on earth he ended up in the bed in the first place; Gilbert clambered out of bed and headed for the door. Before his hand reached the gold door knob, he realised he wasn't in his own clothes. "Huh?" Looking down he noticed he was wearing blue and green pyjama shorts and a grey pyjama shirt, "What the fuck? Since when did I change last night? I swear…ah fuck it, I'm hungry…"

Walking out into the hallway Gilbert made his way to the kitchen where he found the same maid that had answered the door to him yesterday. She was dressed in her normal maid outfit and had her red hair in a plait that curved across her shoulder. She was cooking breakfast.

Smirking Gilbert entered the room as slowly and quietly as he could. _This will be fun… _Walking right up to her from behind, he blew down her neck.

"AHHH!"

The girl's scream followed a very large-

_BANG!_

The maid had her hands on a frying pan, which had just struck Gilbert around the head. The bang was louder than it should have been, as the Prussian was still standing, _Is she like weak or something? I didn't even feel anything!_

Bits of bacon and egg were smothered on the floor. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" She bent down to retrieve the remains of breakfast.

"Dude…calm down, yeah?"

The maid's eyes grew wide at the sight of Gilbert, "S-sorry, S-Sir! I-I didn't m-mean to h-hurt y-you!"

_Hurt me? She's kidding me right? Right?_

Gilbert laughed, "Dude, I'm too awesome to get hurt by some frying pan!" _Elizaveta hits harder than that!_

Suddenly the door to the kitchen opened, revealing a rather irritated looking Austrian. He wasn't in pyjamas, instead it looked as if he had changed already.

"Morning Roddy!" _Good, he looks much more relaxed…well kinda…at least he doesn't have bags under his eyes anymore._

"Good morning Master Edelstein! " The maid bowed.

"Good morning to you both," Roderich turned his gaze to the Prussian, "Gilbert what was that loud banging noise I heard, just a second ago?"

Gilbert gaped in shock, "Seriously, Specs! You can't just suddenly assume it was me!"

"Well…was it you?"

"Not _exactly_…"

The Austrian rolled his eyes.

"Please, Master Edelstein! I made the banging noise!" The maid's face was red with embarrassment.

Roderich turned towards the maid, "Oh? Well, it doesn't matter anymore. You are excused."

Roderich shook his head as the maid excused herself and ran out of the kitchen. Her face still red.

He closed his eyes for a second, "Why must it be in the morning when you have to cause havoc?"

Gilbert snickered, "Specs you should have seen the look on her face! Priceless I tell you, priceless!"

"You are such an idiot, Gilbert…" Austria made his way to the cooker and turned it off, "The breakfast is ruined as well. Well done Gilbert."

"Kesesesesese! Worth it though!" Gilbert made his way to the table and sat down, "I'd like a slice of toast with extra helpings of butter and jam…Oh! And a beer with that as well!"

Roderich glared down at the man, "No. Make it yourself."

"But Roddy! I'm too awesome to make it! I'm the guest remember!" Gilbert pointed at himself for emphasis.

"You haven't been a guest in a long time, Gilbert."

After a few arguments, the floor was cleaned and breakfast had appeared on the table; the two of them were eating quietly for once.

_Wow! Roddy makes the best toast ever! I swear when I make it,… it goes black…_

Out of the blue, Roderich looked up from what he was eating, "How's your nose, Gilbert? It still looks swollen."

"Pfft. Awesome's nose is _perfekt!_ Anyway, you look better than yesterday though, 'cause you don't have bags under your eyes now."

Roderich cocked his head slightly, "Oh? Oh yes, thank you. I haven't slept like that in a…while… "

"Really? How come?_" _

The Austrian shook his head, "It doesn't matter."

Before Gilbert could argue the doorbell rang:

_Ding Dong_

Roderich remained seated, as did Gilbert, "The maid will answer it."

"Wow Roddy! Getting lazy are we? Kesesesesese!"

"_Nein. _I have a feeling it might be…"

"Who? The milkman?" Gilbert joked as he gulped down the remaining pieces of toast. "Oh…"

_He better not mean…_

The kitchen door opened to reveal,

"Elizaveta."

Instinctively, Gilbert growled. _Great, breakfast's ruined._

Without a greeting the Hungarian ran straight up to Roderich and put a hand on his forehead. The Austrian jumped in surprise.

"Roderich, are you okay? You didn't phone me last night…I was worried."

"I-"

She turned towards Gilbert before the Austrian could reply and narrowed her eyes at him.

"He's fine, Liz. You can get your hands off him now." Gilbert stood up.

"Try and make me…inconsiderate jerk_…_" She mumbled the last words, but Gilbert heard her.

"You wanna bet on that?." Gilbert clenched his hand into a tight fist. _Gott she's annoying. _

All the while, Roderich remained seated. His purple eyes trained on Gilbert, making sure he didn't hit anyone or anything; namely Elizaveta.

"You wouldn't hit a girl would you Gilbert?" She spoke in a sweet voice.

Gilbert hung his mouth in astonishment, "After what you did to me the other day, to right I will!"

Before a war started, Roderich piped up, "There will be _no _fights in my house, _please._"

Elizaveta smiled. Gilbert growled and sat back down.

Roderich sighed, "Now Elizaveta is there something you wanted to ask me, seeing as you came all the way down here?"

"Huh? Oh. I just wanted to check up on you and by the answer I got, you are okay, yes?"

"Yes I am fine, thank you. Now, should you be on your way? I'm sure you are very busy."

Hungary nodded, "Yes, I'll see you soon. Make sure you phone me tonight. I'll pop round tomorrow morning yes?"

And with that she was out the door.

**-X-X-X-**

Roderich got up from his seat and headed towards the living room.

"Where're you going, Specs?" Gilbert asked.

"To my piano," He looked over his shoulder at the Prussian, "and you should get dressed…"

"Fine…" Gilbert headed towards his room to change into a spare pair of clothes he kept in Roderich's house whenever he came over.

Instead of walking down the same hallway for a second time this morning, Gilbert took a different 'hallway-route.' The mansion was big enough to be a human maze, but as he walked further he noticed something: It was unusually colder. _Hmm, perhaps Specs doesn't heat this side of the house…hmm but he hates cold houses…I know that for sure…_

With his hands in his pockets he walked further down the cold hallway, slight Goosebumps littering his arms. _Mein Gott it's cold down here. This is fucking weird…maybe I should tell Roddy about it._

As he neared the end, he was met with a sharp corner on the right. As he turned he bumped into a door. It seemed like an ordinary door, with its golden door knob and white paint.

_I'm not one to be scared, but Roddy sure has some weird places in this house. Why the fuck does he have a room in one of the coldest parts of the house?_

Slowly, curiosity got the better of him and he turned the handle…

_**Author's Note: I hope this redo to better than the last and that I'm thinking on re-writing the summary, only slightly though. Just so the plot is a little more understandable.**_


	9. Chapter 8

Before he pushed the door, a series of questions flooded Gilbert's mind: "_Should I really look? Why hasn't Roddy heated this part of the house? FUCK! There isn't some giant alien thing behind this door that Specs keeps as a pet, is there? _

"Fuckin' hell, Roddy…" Gilbert sighed, turned around to check if anyone was there and pushed the door.

As soon as the door was open, a smell flushed right into the Prussian's nostrils. It wasn't a pleasant smell, but Gilbert had smelt this smell before and he had never wanted to smell it again: _Blood. _He didn't want to believe it, but he knew what the smell of blood was and the smell coming out of that room was definitely that.

Peering in, Gilbert noticed the light wasn't on. It was pitch black so he couldn't see what was inside, but before he could step foot into the room, Gilbert was yanked by the back of his t-shirt and pulled back into the cold hallway.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

The door was shut again, this time locked and Gilbert was met with a pair of very, _very _cold purple eyes.

"What in _Gott's _name are you _doing _over here, Prussia?"

Coming back to his senses Gilbert looked up into the Austrian's eyes, "What am _I _doing? What do you mean, 'what am _I _doing here?' What are _you _doing, keeping a fucking hallway so fucking cold and a room smelling like bl-" He stopped at the last word, wondering if Roderich actually knew that that room smelt like that.

Gilbert was once again yanked by his shirt and forced to look into Austria's purple orbs, "Don't you _ever _come down here again, you hear me? _I forbid _you!"

Roderich never acted like this. Not even in wars. He was usually calm in most of them, only when in serious danger did he get angry and protective; like in The Austrian Succession.

Prussia glared and grabbed hold of Roderich's thin wrists, prying the pianist's hands off of him, "Why? What's in there that you don't want me to see?"

Roderich let go and growled, "Nothing that would interest you. Now _leave_."

Gilbert had no intention on leaving. Instead, he stood his ground, "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's behind that door." He motioned with his head at the wooden contraption.

"Gilbert, you have no right standing here! This isn't your house. Leave!"

"_Nein_." Gilbert snarled, "Tell me, Roderich, what is behind that door." _If he won't tell me now, I'll find out later. Might as well push him though. _

Roderich continued to glare at the other, "_Ich habe nicht zu._"

"_Ich glaube, Sie tun_. If you don't move then _Gott _help me I will break this door down myself!"

The Austrian's eyes widened slightly,"…G-Gilbert, you will d-do no such thing in my house!"

"You know I will." As he finished his sentence Gilbert slowly moved forward towards Roderich. His right hand clenched into a fist, raised above his head. _If that room didn't smell like blood, then I wouldn't have given a shit. But Roddy, seriously…he looks petrified…_

Gilbert readied his arm and gritted his teeth. _Just one hit._

Roderich stepped backwards, hitting his back slightly as he fell against the door, "You wouldn't! Gilbert! Stop it!" Roderich flinched and braced himself; covering his face with his arms.

Gilbert froze. He was mere inches away from the door…and Roderich's face. With one swing he would have made at least a hole in the door; so even if he did have the chance…it wouldn't have been worth it.

Studying the Austrian carefully, Gilbert noticed how small the other was to him. Sure he wasn't a nation anymore, but Gilbert still felt stronger than Roderich. Roderich's figure was quite near to woman's; minus the boobs and curved hips, he had a slender body with dainty hands, used to play the piano. Where as Gilbert had more of fighter's body. He wasn't as muscled as his brother, but he still had a nicely toned figure.

He sighed inwardly, "Alright, it's okay. I won't do anything."

Roderich didn't move. He kept his arms over his face, his glasses had fallen off of his nose and onto the floor. He spoke in a quite voice, "H-how do I know you won't? How do I know, that if when I move you won't strike this d-door down…along with me, Gilbert?"

A sudden pang stabbed at Gilbert's heart. He didn't know what to say to that. Instead he remained silent, his fringe falling across his eyes. He took a step so that he was in front of the Austrian and carefully (yet awkwardly) put his arms around the crying man.

Roderich gasped and moved his arms away from his face, allowing Gilbert to embrace him more.

Gilbert gulped. Roderich was so warm, even in this cold hallway. _I can't believe I made him think that I would hit him. Not awesome…_

He tightened his hold around the man in front of him, "Sorry, Roddy." he mumbled.

The Austrian sniffed and returned the embrace, "P-please don't come over here again…"

Gilbert sighed, "Okay."

He let go of Roderich and bent down to pick up the other's glasses that were on the floor.

Roderich wiped his face with the edge of his shirt sleeve; something he wouldn't normally do.

Handling the thin spectacles with his thumb and fore-finger, very gently, Gilbert put the glasses back onto Roderich's face. Studying the purple eyes carefully.

"_D-Danke…_"

"Lets go, yeah? I'm starving!"

Roderich smiled slightly, but it never reached his eyes, "You've only just had breakfast, Gilbert…"

"_Ja, _but awesome is hungry!" He guided them both down the hallway and into the living room.

"What's the time, Specs?"

"It's," Roderich looked over at the small brass clock sitting on the mantle piece, "Eleven o'clock."

"'Kay." He made his way to the kitchen, leaving Austria in the living room. He opened a random cupboard and got out one of Roderich's homemade cakes. It was a chocolate sponge, with flakes and tiny Malteaser balls on top. Gilbert licked his lips and carried the cake back into the living room.

"Did I say you could eat my cakes?" Roderich asked.

"No, but you love me, so I'm allowed to right?"

The other sighed and made his way to the piano. He started to play a piece that wasn't happy or sad, but gentle all the same.

Gilbert gulped down his cake and flung himself onto the sofa. At this moment, Roderich changed his song. This song was definitely a sad one. It felt like this song was how Roderich was feeling at the moment; or so Gilbert thought. There were times when the piece would become relaxed but then get slightly faster and more anxious in a way.

When the piece was over, Roderich got up and made his way to the sofa that Gilbert was sitting on.

They sat next to each other for a while, talking about random things, no-one mentioning what happened a few hours ago. It was nice. No arguing, no complaining. Just quiet talking. Gilbert liked it and he was sure Roderich did to, but somewhere in his mind, Gilbert couldn't get the thought of the door out of his head.

_At 12 o'clock tonight I'll find the keys to that door._

_**Author's Note: Next chapter will be up either this week or next, or whenever…You know me! I hope the story is going okay for you guys!**_


	10. Chapter 9

It was cold. Freezing in fact. Gilbert's arms were covered in goose bumps and a shiver went down his spine. He was once again walking down the hallway. The hallway Roderich had forbidden him to go down.

_I'm sorry Roddy, but I have to find out._

Clutching the rusty keys, Gilbert had stolen from Austria's pocket when he fell asleep, he approached the white wooden door. Eyeing the door nervously, his heart started to beat faster and sweat beaded down his neck. He clutched the keys harder this time, before inserting one of them into the keyhole. Wriggling it around Prussia gritted his teeth, until:

_Click._

The door was unlocked.

Instead of doing what he did last time, Gilbert looked behind him to see if any purple eyes were watching him. No, no-one was there. _Phew. Well, lets go. C'mon Gilbert you're awesome, you can do this._

Turning the door knob, Prussia looked over his shoulder one last time, until he entered the room.

Once again the room was pitch black and reeked of blood, "Urgh, it stinks in here." He muttered, squinting in the darkness. Moving his hands in front of him, Gilbert searched the wall on his left for a light switch. Soon enough he found one.

_Click._

A sudden bright light appeared in the centre of the ceiling, causing the Prussian to close his eyes quickly and step back. Recovering, he opened his eyes.

"Holy shit."

He put his hand to his mouth, trying desperately not to vomit. Right before his very eyes was what would have been a bathroom, there was a sink, toilet and a bath, but instead of it being clean…it was smeared in blood.

Someone (Roderich) must have tried to clean the floor using a towel as there was one shoved in the corner, stained with the crimson liquid.

The sink was in worse condition; practically covered in the stuff. There must have been a mirror above the sink, but shards of glass were on the floor.

"Fucking, shitting death Roderich Edelstein. What the fuck have you been doing!" Gilbert was horrified. He was disgusted. Walking around the bathroom, now braving the smell, he went up to the sink. Peering closer he noticed certain objects in the dip of the basin. There were a few shards of glass, bloody tissues, bandages…and a silver razor blade, all crimson.

Gasping and hesitating at the same time, he lifted a trembling finger to the blade. Picking it up carefully, as to not cut himself, he brought it to eye level. It was a small blade, something you'd find in a pencil sharpener, but the edges were sharp. "I swear to _Gott _Roderich if you're doing something stupid…I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"Shit!" Gilbert spun round so fast it made him feel dizzy for a second. He was met with purple eyes again. Roderich was standing near the entrance to the bathroom, his eyes full of pain and remorse… he was clutching his chest with one arm, the other hanging loosely by his side.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes, "What the fuck is this all about, Roderich?"

Austria opened his mouth the speak but Gilbert cut him off, "No. Wait. If for one second you try and talk your way out of this one you've got it all wrong. Now. Why the hell-"

"Gilbert."

"This _bathroom_ is _disgusting_!" Gilbert couldn't control himself. All the shock and horror was now being dragged out of him and onto the violet-eyed man, "It isn't _normal_! It's frightening! YOU! Out of ALL people have-"

"Gilbert!"

"WHAT!" His temper was rising and his heart was pounding so hard he could hear it in his head. Gilbert was angry. _Why the hell didn't he tell me! He's so stupid! _

The Austrian took a step forward, he was shaking. "Please. Let me explain." He motioned the arm that was clutching his chest to the room, "I have my reasons…"

"REASONS? What _reasons_!"

Gilbert moved towards Roderich grabbing his collar and pulling him to look into his eyes. Red met purple. "I CARE about you, you stupid aristocrat! For fucks sake it stinks in here!"

At that time Prussia shook the other man causing him to wince and yelp, "AH! Gah, g-get off, Prussia!" Roderich yelled.

At once Gilbert let go and watched the Austrian stumbled backwards clutching his chest and groaning in pain, "Scheiße…"

Gilbert's brow furrowed in concern and anger. Roderich, who was still clutching his chest with shaking hands, winced in pain. A small, crystal tear slid down his cheek.

"R-Roderich? Hey," the anger was still there but it was boiling down now that he saw the Austrian in pain, "Oi. What's wrong?" He reached out to help but the other man flinched back.

"I-I'm so sorry…so _so _sorry…" The Austrian mumbled as his eyes were staring at the floor, "Urgh…"

Gilbert knelt down, in front of the other. Ignoring the mumbles and the groans. He was too busy trying to figure out why Roderich was in pain, "Roddy…y-you okay ,_ja?_ Specs?"

Roderich lifted his violet eyes from the floor to look directly at Gilbert's crimson ones, "Look S-specs. Lets get you out of here, yeah? Let me look at your chest."

Austria nodded his head very slowly, "…'Kay…" Automatically, the Austrian started to unbutton his shirt, his eyes were glazed over, looking at something far away.

As his shirt fell to the blood stained floor, Gilbert's eyes widened for what seemed like the 20th time this day. Roderich's once soft, pale chest was now coated in blood. Small lacerations were found on the skin, closest to the heart.

"Roderich…what's been happening with you?"


	11. Chapter 10

His eyes began to prick with 'un-awesome' tears. Roderich used to be strong…well stronger than what he looked like now. The ugly lacerations and crestfallen eyes; the weak figure of the man who was Austria…

Gilbert took a deep breath and spoke; trying hard not to stutter, "…how…w-…what have you been doing, Roddy?" He spoke softer, "S'not right, y'know?"

Roderich blinked slowly and lifted a weak hand towards Gilbert's cheek. The coldness from the Austrian's skin made Gilbert wince but he didn't flinch back. Austria gazed deeply into the rich pools of crimson, "I…I-I…don't…" He sighed and withdrew his hand. Soft tears started to make their way down his pale cheeks.

_Was soll ich tun?…_

Standing up Gilbert looked around the bathroom. He sneered in disgust at how ugly the room was…Turning his gaze back down to Roderich on the floor he held out his hand. "Come on. Lets get you…cleaned up."

Roderich blinked in surprise, "H-huh? You…you were angry just a minute ago…now you're-"

"_Ruhig sein, _I need to think things through but right now, I need to get you out of this room and get you bandaged, okay? _Jetzt komm._"

_I'll find out what's been going on…later…_

It took a few more persuasions to get Roderich off of the floor and out of the bathroom. Carrying him was the worst part. The cuts on his chest caused the Austrian to groan in pain and flinch most of the time so it took longer to get him back to his bedroom than normally. In the end Gilbert had to wrap his arm around the other's waist and sling the left arm over his neck, all the while making sure not to open any healing wounds…

Opening the brown wooden door to the aristocrat's bedroom, Gilbert flicked the switch and led him to his bed, "Wait there, okay? I'm gonna get the First Aid kit. Don't move."

Almost at once Roderich started to protest, he grabbed hold of Prussia's sleeve gripping tight, "_Nein! Bitte! Bitte!_" He shook his head frantically.

Gilbert's eyes widened, "Roderich! Calm down! What's gotten into you! Oi!" He tried prying the other's hands off of his sleeve but the Austrian refused, "Let GO! Roddy!"

"Please! D-don't leave…don't leave me alone…I can't…" Roderich's pain filled eyes were glossy with unshed tears. His hair was damp with sweat causing little beads of perspiration to slide down the sides of his head.

"Okay, okay…I won't leave!" Gilbert groaned, "but I have to clean your wounds, Roderich, or they'll get infected! You've got to let me get the First Aid kit."

The Austrian's hands gripped tighter on the fabric on Gilbert's shirt. "…T-take me with you…please…" The request was so quiet that Gilbert had to strain his ears to hear the words.

The Prussian sighed, "Alright. But please, be careful, yeah?" He helped Roderich up and headed to the bathroom, which was only to the left of the room. As they entered he told Roderich to sit on the toilet seat while he looked for the medical equipment under the sink. All the while the other watched him carefully.

_What on Gott's name is wrong with him…he was completely normal yesterday!_

"Right Roddy." Gilbert knelt on the floor in front of the other and started fishing out some antiseptic wipes, "This will probably stink but it's only cleaning the cuts, okay?"

Roderich nodded his head slowly and watched Gilbert's hand clean his chest. Gilbert started with the main wounds first. The ones closest to the heart. He braced himself for the protests and flinches and soon enough…they came, "Ahh! S-Stop! Gilbert! Please! It hurts!" Roderich batted and slapped Gilbert's hands away trying to get up from the toilet seat.

Prussia held onto the other's shoulders tightly, gripping him into a sitting position, "If you- If you don't sit down I can't- I can't help can I!" Gilbert gritted his teeth, "You. You are the country of Austria, Roderich! You should be stronger than this!"

Gilbert looked the Austrian straight in the eyes. At once Roderich calmed down, his eyes boring into the crimson ones and sat back down again, clenching his fists tightly, "…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…just calm down. I wouldn't hurt you…not now…" He whispered the last words, hoping the other wouldn't hear.

The rest was in silence for a while, until Gilbert wrapped the other in bandages. Looking at the wounds, the question that had been at his brain every since he saw the damage was soon spoken. Gilbert asked in a soft voice, one that was unusual for him, "How did…those wounds appear on you chest?"

At once he noticed the Austrian tense up, "It's okay! You don't have to tell me now. Not if you don't want too."

"…Not yet…_traurig_…"

"That's fine." He finished tying up the bandages and stood up. His knees clicked in the process. Noticing the sweat on the other's forehead Gilbert got a wet cloth and wiped his head.

"…_d-danke…thank you…_"

"Come on." Gilbert motioned Roderich to the door.

Walking back into the bedroom, Prussia saw the clock: 3 o'clock. He sighed. He was tired and worn out, but still he couldn't think straight. _Roderich wouldn't do something like that. Not on his own accord. _

He felt a tug on his sleeve and he looked to his right. Roderich was looking at him. His eyes were slightly closed. He was tired as well.

"Lets go to bed, yeah?"

Roderich nodded his head. He was already in his night clothes, well his bottom part anyway. He looked exhausted.

"Come on then."

The grip on his sleeve tightened again, "What?"

"Please…I can't…"

"Oh…" Gilbert sighed, "okay. Okay…"

They both climbed into bed, Gilbert taking off his shirt in the process. He was somewhat nervous. He had only ever slept in the Austrian's bed once. And that was for a joke. Now the other was ill, it didn't feel right. He bit his lip and he climbed into the bed, pulling the blankets over them both.

Roderich snuggled closer to Gilbert, "_danke…_"

"It's okay…" He wrapped his arms around the other smelling the scent of the Austrian's hair.

Watching the other sleep, Gilbert's eyes started to droop…and he too fell into a sleep, dreaming about what could have caused Roderich to do those things…

_**Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter…but in the next one we will find out what has been happening to Roderich, so please review! Danke!**_

_**Ahhh here's a sneak preview cause I feel like you deserve it! :P**_

"_Hey what's wrong! Roddy, who is it!"_

"_I-it's him….I-its…" Roderich whispered in a painful voice, his eyes never leaving the figure in the room._

_Gilbert glared at the man, "Who is it, Roderich?"_

"_I'm so sorry Gilbert…"_


End file.
